


A Siren's Heart

by KingofBlue



Series: A Siren's Home [2]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon-Typical Violence, Cussing, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Master Attendant (Food Fantasy), Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Poly Master Attendant, Polyamory Negotiations, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofBlue/pseuds/KingofBlue
Summary: A series of one shots for Blue's food souls.





	A Siren's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young food soul without memories of their past, encounter their new master attendant and slowly start to understand that their master attendant's bistro is now their home.

Blue De Angelo knew for a fact then when he summoned Rice his whole world was going to turn upside down. If he was going to be honest it scared him a little, having to hold someone's life in his hands again especially with what happened all those years ago. Though he suspects that this time would be a little bit different since this time he's not part of a hit-man/assassin organization.

Blue was snapped out of his musing when he felt a little tug on his shirt. Looking down brown eyes made contact with a pair of sad golden eyes.

"Master attendant, you're not going to get rid of me or have me turned into shards because I'm a empty shell of a food soul right?" Rice asked tear's pooling in her eyes. She didn't want to leave when she was just summoned.

Blue sucked in a breath, he forgot that she was there when Olivia mentioned doing something like that. Letting out a soft sigh Blue placed his hands on the young child's shoulder.

"I would never, you wanna know why Rice?" Blue asked a wistful smile gracing his lips. The food soul nodded causing her curls to bounce around.

" 'Cause your family, and family never lets each other get hurt now matter what" Blue said removing one hand of Rice's shoulder and used it to ruffle the child's hair. Rice let a confused noise and started whispering the words 'family' over to herself.

"Master attendant, whats a family?"

"Well family is a group of people who care for each other no matter their differences and look out for one another, sometimes its made up of people with the same blood and other times its people who have bonded with one another. But no matter what the problem is family always has each others backs" Blue said placing his hand on his chin in thought.

"Now, why don't we go to the market okay? So we can make something for dinner" Blue asked holding his hand out for the younger to take.

"Can we make stuffed lotus root?"

"Of course"

Blue couldn't help the smile that etched it's way onto his face, Rice was just so adorable!

* * *

 

As Blue locked the doors to the bistro he felt rice tug on his coat.

"Hm? Something the matter kiddo?" Blue inquired tilting his head slightly. Rice nodded shyly before lifting her arms up.

"Do you want a hug" Blue asked confusion written on his face when Rice shook her head no.

"Then do you want me to pick you up?" Blue asked grinning when Rice nodded.

With a chuckle Blue placed his hands under the girls armpits and picked her up effortlessly and placed her on his shoulders.

The duo where unaware of the group of teenage girls pointing at them and talking about how cute "the father and daughter where".

 

 

 


End file.
